


The Hunchback

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Racism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black claims sanctuary in Notre Dame, and hides in the bell tower to avoid Ghetsis' advances and threats. There, he meets the hunchback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunchback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tizarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tizarrior).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

Black had grown up hearing whispers about the freak bell ringer hidden in the tallest tower of Notre Dame, but he had never expected to meet him. He was kind of freaky to look at — feral, hunched over, walking around on all fours like a pokémon and barking like the zorua at his side.

“S-sorry,” Black said, flinching back towards the door. “I, um — I’m claiming sanctuary, I thought it’d be safer to hide from Ghetsis up here so he doesn’t drag me out in my sleep and behead me. Or rape me, I, I guess he might do that too, he was sniffing my hair and oh god maybe that wasn’t his sword against my —”

He shut up when the bell-ringer pulled him inside.

“My name is N,” the bell-ringer replied in flawless French, though his tone was husky like he rarely used it. “I’ll keep you safe, from _him_.”

Black tried very hard not to be repulsed by N’s claw-like nails as his hands touched him. N was being kind to him, for whatever reason, and Black hardly had call to reject kindness from anyone.

“Why are you up here?” Black asked.

“Ghetsis keeps me here until he needs me to serve him,” N replied in disgust. “He says I am unworthy of the outside world because I’ve been tainted by inhuman gifts, that is to say, I can speak to pokémon, and will lead others to sin. He says God hates me.”

Black frowned. “That doesn’t sound right. I thought God was supposed to love everybody.”

“There is no God,” N replied dismissively, like they weren’t in a church. “Ghetsis just twists the words to suit his needs. I could do it just as easily, but I’m not that pathetic.”

“Why don’t you escape?” Black asked.

“And go where? And do what?”

N had a point.

Black stayed with N in the tower. N sheltered and protected him for weeks, possibly even months. N spoke disdainfully of all humans regularly, but he always watched Black closely, not with hatred, but with curiosity. At first it unnerved him, but then Black realised that the only other human N interacted with was Ghetsis and it made sense. N believed they were all like Ghetsis. He was pretty sure Ghetsis would hate to be associated with a Romani and was very pleased to be able to prove to N that not all humans were so repulsive.

“If you escaped with me, you could see for yourself,” Black coaxed.

“Ghetsis says I will never be accepted,” N replied. “That I am ugly, deformed and sinful and —”

“Ghetsis would say the same things about me,” Black replied. “Do you think I’m ugly, deformed and sinful?”

“…no,” N whispered. “No, I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Black tried and failed not to blush at that. “People would accept you. Ghetsis is the one with the issues. It… it might help if you cut your nails and brushed your hair, but… but my people would accept you.”

N hesitated. “But I…”

“No matter what happens, you’ll have me,” Black promised. “Will that be enough?”

“I think it might be,” N murmured.

Black cut N’s nails and brushed his hair. He immediately looked less noticeable, but Black had stopped caring how strange N looked and acted. He only wanted to shelter N from the people who would stare at him and call him a freak, because he knew they were out there, as horrible as Ghetsis. N had sheltered him, and Black wanted to shelter N back.

They snuck out at nightfall. Black held N’s hand to encourage him to try and walk as up-straight as he possibly could, and zorua ran ahead checking for soldiers and Ghetsis. With each step, N looked happier.

“Where do we go now?” N asked.

“Anywhere you want,” Black replied.

N hugged him tightly.


End file.
